Moving Away
by Adele0x
Summary: This is a story of what i think should happen after breaking dawn, when Nessie has stopped growing. I hope you like. I really suck at summeries.
1. The truth

**-Moving away-**

**_The Truth_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, Stephenie Meyer does, I just like to write the adventures they have in my head for all you people to read.**

**This is my first FanFic so please read and review so i know wether to cary on writing.** **Renesmee's POV**

* * *

"What!" He screamed at me. "Leaving… you can't Nessie, you can't." He started to sob. This wasn't normal Jacob behaviour. My Smiley, warm Jacob… crying?

"We have to Jacob you knew that." I heard the faint sound of footsteps behind me and knew that whichever one of my parents it is, would be by my side in an instant. I was not wrong.

"What's going on Ness?" My mother asked as her golden eyes stared at scene in front of her. In that same second my father was besides her, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist. Even know this was normal it still made mum smile the biggest smile EVER!

"Jacob you knew this was coming. It's been nearly seven years and neither of us has aged," He gestures to himself and mom. "And Nessie… Well she has, too fast." I blushed. I should only be seven years old but I grew and aged a lot faster. When I was six months old I could pass for a small five year old. At seven I was physically sixteen or seventeen. Jacob knew all of this. He was at my side everyday only leaving to for fill his duties to his pack.

"Jacob, I'm supposed to look seven not seventeen. You know as well as anyone else in the family." I often referred to Jacob as family, because to me he is.

"Bella?" He whispered quietly. Almost begging my mom, but it was dad who answered him.

"Jacob you know we can't. Plus it's not like you weren't prepared for it. Ness told you ages ago."

"WHAT?!" Jacob blurted, glaring at me. I blushed. I was meant to tell Jacob as soon as I was told what was happening, but I couldn't. I just couldn't break his heart. All eyes turned to me. Two sets of piercing golden ones and a very deep brown pair that you could loose yourself in. The ones I was momentarily lost in. The ones I loved. Jacob's eyes looked sad and wet from the sobs.

"You didn't know?" My mom and dad asked together.

"Edward you now I cant lie from you."

Oh the magic of mind reading. Fair enough that it can speed convocations up, when someone knows what your about to ask before you even say it, but it is so, so, so annoying when you want to think about boy or Jacob and your dads listening in. I mean I try to control it but I can't help it when I'm asleep. Ah, Jacob. The adventures we have in my dreams. We go camping, cliff diving, hunting, and lots of other fun things. But lately my dreams have become weirder and weirder. Jacob -My best friend- and I going for a picnic at the beach, and then end up kissing. That can't be right? I Loved Jacob, but I wasn't _in_ love with him.

"Renesmee?" I heard someone call. At the second call of my name, my focus was brought back to the small living room of the cottage house.

"Sorry," I spluttered. "day dreaming." I smiled brightly showing a gleaming, perfect set of teeth. At this my mom's stern face relaxed.

"Oh! About what may I ask?"

I pressed my hand to my mom's cheek. I showed her my thought about Jacob, but I left out the picnic dream.

"Thank you darling." Mom said as I moved my hand away. She smiled the most dazzling smile, dad held mom closer.

"Want to see?" I asked dad. He didn't really need me to show him as he could see what I was thinking but I liked him to be involved. He nodded and I moved towards him, arm stretched up to reach his face. I placed my hand gently on his cooled skin. I let him see what I showed mom but added on the "please don't say anything about my dream. Please." I pleaded through my thoughts. When I pulled my hand away dad nodded and smiled.

"Humph"

"Sorry Jacob did you want to see too?" I asked trying to forget about earlier. Jacob hesitated, then spoke quite clear for someone trying to fight back tears. "No Nessie. I want to know what the hell is going on!" his voice got louder and louder, almost shouting. I frowned, I hated hurting him.

"Jacob, were leaving in two weeks time." My dad answered his question calmly. He paused. "Europe." Dad answered a question Jacob had just thought of. Jacob began to tremble.

* * *

**Please review, all critisims is welcome. I will put up the next chapter if i get 5 review saying they want more.**


	2. Change is coming

**I can't be bothered to wait for the 5 reviews i asked for so, here is the next chapter for anyone who is actually reading this.  
Thank you to Jah214 for reviewing my last chapter!  
Disclaimer: Not mine but stephenine Meyer's i just controll their emotions.**

* * *

**Change is coming**

**Jacobs POV**

Europe! They can't move to Europe. What about the pack? What about Charlie? What about me? Anger filled my whole being and I began to tremble. Not a good thing.

"Calm down Jacob. I would like our house in one piece if you don't mind." Edward called to me. I don't know how much I could say before losing control and either phasing or crying hysterically.

"I'll leave." I spat back, the anger slipping out and into my words.

I exited the cottage as quickly as I could and I could sense Nessie behind me, she was calling me and it was so hard not to give into my instinct and go back and cradle her in my arms and tell her that it will all be ok and that I loved her. Well, maybe not the last part as she didn't quite know about my imprinting on her, or what imprinting was for that matter. I sped up as I reached the forest and quickly lost my sweats and vest, tied them to my led and ran off, phasing mid sprint.

I got a little way away before I realised that I couldn't smell Nessie behind me but I could smell the scent of two new, but familiar scents. I skidded to a stop and Bella ran into me. Edward by her side had her hand.

"Jacob." He breathed, will you phase back so we can talk? I nodded to him and walked to the nearest tree so I could phase and change back into my clothes with some privacy. I walked back to them, this time on two legs.

"Jacob, we wanted to talk to you before we actually left." Edward spoke as I came into view. "We now know and have tried to understand that you cant live without her and she can't live without you."

"We don't want to hurt you." Bella said in a small voice and a sad look upon her face. Edward nodded his head beside her.

"So… we have come to the conclusion that we would like you to come with us, either for short periods of time or permanently. "

What! I can't think straight. Is he being serious? Me live with them, he really can't be serious. Living with Nessie, Leaving the pack. I can't really leave the pack can I? But I can't leave Ness either. Oh my, my head hurts. Edward?

"Don't worry Jake you haven't got to answer just yet."

"No Jacob we know that you have some things to work out with the pack, with your dad, but we want you to promise that you won't tell Renesemee?" All I could do was nod.

What do I do?

* * *

**Renesemee's POV  
**Starts the same time as Jacob', so may cross over at some points.

Jacob began to tremble this was a bad sign. It was a warning to us that he was losing control and about to phase. The anger in his eyes was painful.

"Calm down Jacob. I would like our house in one piece if you don't mind." Dad said very calmly.

"I'll leave." Jacob spat back. Jacob stormed out of our little cottage. I ran after him at my almost vampire speed. I was just about to enter the forest when someone grabbed my arm.

"Ness what's wrong?" I would recognise her musical voice anywhere. I turned round to face Alice and pressed my hand to her cheek.

I showed her Anger and the scene of Jacob leaving me. I was hurt. I removed my hand and looked at my auntie. She ran her cold hand across my forehead and down to my cheek. I hadn't realised until then that I had been crying. Tears trickled down my check again as I lunged forwards to hug my loveable auntie. I pressed my hot face against her cool shoulder. It was very soothing. After a few minuets the tears began to slow and when I looked up my parents were stood behind Alice. There faces looked apologetic, I dint care. I buried my head in Alice's shoulder once again, hiding my face from view.

"Renesemee, we're so sorry. We wouldn't do this unless we had to." My dad spoke with a tone that suggested that he was upset also. I looked up again, this time gazing into my father's eyes before moving on to see my mother in my dads arms crying without tears; Tears that will never come. Dad caught me looking worriedly at mom. I walked towards him and held his free hand. "_Will she be ok?_" I asked. Dad nodded in response. I joined him in hugging my mother, the two of us, sandwiching my mom. Dad looked over both of our heads and smile at Alice. It wasn't the smile I saw earlier that day but the smile of sadness.

"Thank you Alice."

"S'okay." Replicating my dad's sad smile. Dad turned away guiding us back toward the main house but I pushed against him wanting to go after Jacob, to reassure him that everything will be fine but my dad just pushed me further forwards.

"He will be okay. He just needs time to calm down." I nodded to my dad as we ran back toward my home.

"Meet you later Alice, and thank you." We were away from Alice but she would still be able to hear him.

We got to the house and entered calling out to pappy and nana.

"Carlisle. Esme."

"Edward. Bella. Renesemee." Carlisle answered as he walked down the stair with Esme right behind him. Esme saw the tear marks on my face and raced over to me taking her into my arms.

The house looked a lot different from yesterday. All the sofa's were covered over and there was a pile of boxed with all the house possessions.

"Where are Auntie Rose and Uncle Em?" I asked looking around, waiting for them to emerge at the sound of their names.

"They have gone on ahead. Settling in." Nana replied softly.

"Are we living together?" I asked.

"There is space for us all but you also have your own place not to far away." Nana said with a smile across her face.

* * *

**Please review if you do actually read this, it is much apriectiated. 3**


	3. Charlie's House

****

Hey guys. I'm sorry for the really long wait. My proper exams module's are over now but I do have Moks for my other subjects Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. I will try to updat either later on or tomorrow. Sunday however is Fathers day so i will be pealed away from the computer so wont be able to type but i will try and write some more in my book, so i can type it up later.  
Thank you for those people that reviewed, i really apreciated it.

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, i jus****t make them leave!**

* * *

Bella's POV

It was the day we were leaving. Me, Edward and Renesemee had gone to visit Charlie and his new wife Sue. 

They were both sad that we were leaving but they understood. Even though Charlie was aware that we were different he was always shocked to see Renesemee and Me.

We didn't stay long, maybe just a few hours. I sat with Edward in the love sofa while Renesemee sat on her bean bag that was kept at Charlie's. We chatted about Europe for a while and Sue cooked a nice smelling dish for herself, Charlie and Renesemee. She didn't bother to ask Edward and I if we wanted to join them as Sue knew that we didn't eat food. Charlie had realised that we never ate with them but didn't know that we never ate at all.

A little with later Seth turned up with his girlfriend Katie. He was thrilled to see us and chatted to Edward about Katie while I took the opportunity to talk to Renesemee.

"Ness, weren't you going to ask Seth for a favour?" we had convinced Renesemee that she should go and see Jacob. Say goodbye before we left.

"Oh yea! I forgot Thank Mom." She walked over to Seth and Edward and waited until they had finished and then I heard her say,

"Seth?" she paused. "Can I ask you a favour?"

"Yea sure Ness, what is it?" Seth asked her politely. He was now my Step brother. What a weird thought. Seth and Sue had moved in with Charlie and Seth now occupied my old bedroom. That room were Edward used to sneak through the window to see me at night. The days were I dreamt of Edward, where I used to sleep. Leah had moved away to become a nurse. She had stopped phasing when she had met her imprint. Yes Leah could imprint, to all of our surprise. Jamie was a nice guy, sweet but average looking. They had got a small house in port Angelo and were planning to get married next year.

I then heard Renesmee answerer Seth, shaking me from my mind wanders.

"Well I was wondering if; well if you were heading back to La Push, if you could take me to Jacobs?" She asked him with a nervous edge to her voice. I don't think she has been nervous before, well she hasn't ever showed it. She sounded like I used to, back when I was mortal, when I used to talk to Edward. Was this, did this. Oh my god, has she started to get feelings for Jake? I lifted my shield to ask Edward what he could get from her thoughts.

_Edward, is she thinking about Jake?_ I asked him through my thoughts. He did very well not to make a sudden movement at suddenly hearing my thoughts. However he did give a small nod to answer my question. _Is she thinking of him how I think she is?_ Again he nodded just a small nod. My shield slipped back again and a stood up in anger. My baby girl had her first crush. I wanted to talk to her about this, about Jake imprinting on her but I knew Jake had to be the one to tell her. I would phone him and tell him it was time they had the talk.

I walked into the kitchen as I heard Seth finish by saying,

"Yes sure Ness. Me and Katie were heading over to see Sam and Emily anyway."

I sat down in my old chair at the kitchen table.

Same had stopped phasing a while ago too. He wanted to be with Emily and him 4 beautiful children. They had 3 boys and a girl, which Emily was very pleased about. There were the 6 year old twins Sam Jr and William, then 4 year old Jack and 18 month Camille. Sam had left Paul in charge of his pack while Jake remained the Alpha of his now growing pack. We were leaving all of this behind.

Edward came to join me shortly after I sat down.

"I think its time we left." Edward nodded and gave me a small kiss of reassurance. We got to our feet and headed back to the front room. I walked over to Renesemee and told her that Edward and I were going now. I kissed her cheek and she smiled at me. Edward came over and handed her a small silver mobile phone that was used for emergencies.

"Call me when you're done and I'll meet you at the treaty line." He kissed her forehead and she hugged us both.

"See you later, love."

Charlie and Sue walked us out after we said a quick goodbye to Seth, Katie and Sue.

"Bye Bella, I love you and I'm going to miss you so much." My dad was showing emotion, the last time he had done that was at mine and Edwards wedding.

"I love you too Dad." And we were gone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please remember to review. It makes me want to write!**


	4. Jacob

**Sorry its taken me, like forever to upload and i'm afraid this is only a short chapter but its more of a filler so we can get to the juicy stuff in the next chapter which i havent finished yet because i keep geting writers block. I may have to change it a bit so it flows better.  
Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. Theres not many but i am very thankful to the people that do read this. 3**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does, i just make tham think.**

**

* * *

****4. Jacob**

**Renesemee's POV**

I said a tearful goodbye to bampie (Charlie) and set of with Seth and Katie to La Push. Outside bampie's house was the fantastic jeep mum, dad and I had bought Seth for his 18th birthday. It was a bright forest green wrangler. I climbed in the back while Katie sat in the passenger seat and Seth drove. Katie and I chatted for a bit about clothes and shoes until I heard Seth say "O.k. Ness, here you are. See you soon. Have fun in Europe."

"Thanks Seth." I replied with a grim look on my face that Seth easily matched. I turned to Katie and told her that it was nice to meet her and that I hoped to see her again, soon. I gave Seth a hug that Emmett would be proud of. "I love you Seth." I whispered in his ear, kissing him on his cheek before turning and walking away. Seth was always there for me, he was like my brother. I am going to miss him horribly.

I walked along the path towards Jacob's house, I knocked on the front door and waited. Jacob answered within minuets with a frown upon his face.

"What's up Jacob?" I asked. I hated seeing him like this. He looked down at me and as he finally realised who he had open the door to the biggest smile seemed to spread across his face. Suddenly I was being pulled into Jacobs arms.

"I thought you were going to leave without saying goodbye." The smile somehow grew bigger. "I was wrong."

"I would never ever do that to you." I said making the words never and ever stand apart from each other, dragging them on in emphasis.

He took my hand and led me back the way I came.

"Where are we going Jack?" he stopped suddenly and I almost tripped but Jacob caught me. I looked up at his face. "What?"

"You just called me Jake." Is that all? Everyone calls him Jake. Except mom when she is angry at him.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Oh no, did I do something wrong? I don't want to upset him.

"No, no it's fine it just shocked me that's all." He was right he sounded shocked alright but the smile never left his beautiful face. I loved his smile. In fact I lived most of Jacob. His hands that held mine in his soft, warm grip, his forest smell and last his breathtaking eyes that I drowned in every time he looked at me. Hang on. Is this how I should be looking at Jacob? Feeling like this about him? He was practically my brother but I dint love Seth the same way. Sure I loved Seth but not the same way I loved Jake.

We started moving again but I wasn't paying attention to where we were going, I was lost too deep in my own thoughts.

"Ness we're here." Jake said interrupting my thought. We were walking along first beach hand in hand. That's when it him me. "_I loved Jake!"_

"What was that Ness?" what was he talking about I never said anything.

"Um… Jake I dint say anything."

"Well what were you thinking about?" Oh no did I just project that into Jakes mind? Does he know I love him?

* * *

**Please Review!!!**


	5. Imprinting

****

Hey people! Sorry it took longer than i thought it would. I've been really busy but i sat and finished this chapter the couch back from my art trip Friday. I sat and typed it up today when i was supost to be doing and english essay.  
Thank you everyone that had read and reviewed so far, i really apriciate it.  
I really do want people that read to review not just read it and move one.  
Comment on anything, even if you didnt like it. Please tell me what you didnt like so i can make my stories better.

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight. Steohenie Meyer does. I just make them spill their secrets.

* * *

**5. Imprinting**

**Jacob POV**

"_I love Jake!_"

"What was that Ness?" I'm pretty sure that Ness had said it. I wasn't expecting it, has she found out about Imprinting?

"Um… Jake I didn't say anything." She sounded just as confused as I felt.

"Well what were you thinking about?" Did I really have to squeeze it out of her?

"Um… Jake what did you hear?" She asked turning the tables. I was suddenly the one in the hot seat being squeezed for answers.

"Um…" I shifted uncomfortably. "I heard you say you loved me?" I said, but it sounded more like a question. She nodded her head. Did she hear my correctly? Is that what she really said? I stopped when all of a sudden pictures flew in front of my mind.

Ness and I were we are now, walking down first beach, hand in hand, laughing and joking. We looked like a proper couple. Then the picture shifted. We were kissing; the kiss was so passionate it shocked me even more. I didn't realise she felt this way towards me. Shift. We were getting married. We were happy with our families there. Shift. Back at first beach, we were older. There were two children running in front of us laughing and playing. They looked a lot like me but also had lots of Nessie in them too. Were these our children? There was a quiet answerer. _"Yes_" I was shocked into silence, stopped dead on the beach. She slowly took her hand out of mine. She looked hurt and venerable.

"Aw Ness I didn't know you felt like that." I told her as I brushed a strand of her long bronze hair behind her ear. She lent into my hand and nodded her head with a small smile.

"Well Ness I think its time we had a little chat." For some reason she burst out laughing. "What?"

"Jake I've already had the sex talk. I know how babies are made." Now I was laughing along with her.

"No Ness… I… I didn't mean that talk." I managed to get out in between laughs. I grabbed her hand in mine and went out to find a safe piece of driftwood for us to sit on. I stayed clear of where Bella and I would always sit. For me it held a special place in my heart. It was our seat and I don't think it would be right to take Ness there. Once we found the perfect spot I sat down pulling Ness down with me.

"So what is this little chat about then?"

"Well its something called imprinting." I was so nervous I didn't know how to tell her that I've loved her all of her life, from the moment I looked into her chocolate brown eyes. So much like Bella's yet so different.

I think first I should explain to her what imprinting is. She sat silently just waiting for me to continue my story. "Well imprinting is a wolf thing." she nodded her head. "We always thought it was a myth. It happened to Sam first, then Embry, Jared, Me and now almost the whole pack have."

"Have what Jake? I don't understand."

I sure was going about this the hard way. "Um.. Ness imprinting is when we feel a extreme pull towards a certain person. Your whole life revolves around them. Do you know the story of Same, Emily and Leah?" She nodded her head.

"Sam and Leah were a couple until Leah's cousin came over and Sam and Emily have been inseparable ever since?" She asked questioningly.

"Yep that's the one. The thing is Sam really did love Leah but as soon as he saw Emily he was drawn to her. Your mom once compared it to 'a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.' The cant it, they love their imprint from the moment they see them. They will be whatever their imprinted wants them to be. Quill imprinted on Clair when she was two years old, he acted like a big brother to her because that's what she needed at the time. Now that Clair is nine, Quill is her best friend. He is the best friend she could ever ask for." Ness looked really confused now. "The point is whoever we imprint on we will be whatever they want or need us to be and we will love them unconditionally." She had a stunned look on her face. "Are you ok Ness?" She didn't answerer. "Ness… Renesemee?"

"Yes?"

"I asked you if you were ok?" she nodded her head and suddenly started to sob. What was she doing? Why was she crying? I quickly put my arm around her and pulled her onto my lap for a hug. She cried silently into my chest for a bit. I just waited for her to clam down whilst rubbing her back softly.

Once she stopped I finally spoke. Breaking the long silence. "What's wrong Ness?"

"You… you said you im…imprinted." She whispered in between muffled sobs. I had to give a small laugh, she suddenly because very angry.

"Why are you laughing? I just told you that I love you only for you to tell me you have already found your stupid imprint. And - "

"Ness… Ness calm down." I cut her off. "I have imprinted, for about seven years now." She looked down at her lap sadly. "But, you never gave me a chance to tell you who I imprinted on." I said with a happy voice, she looked up at me but she still had the sad look in her eyes. "Renesemee Carlie Cullen." I said whilst using one finger tp tilt her chin up to me. She gasped as realisation sunk in. "I Love you too, I have always loved you. Ever since you looked over Rosalie's shoulder at me with your beautiful brown eyes. You are my imprint." And with that I brought my lips and inch away from hers making sure that she was ok with it. We didn't need another Bella incident. She closed the gap between us within seconds. Our lips met and electricity ran from our lips all the way through my body to the tips of my toes. We seemed to become one, moving as one. It was perfect, soft and delicate. We broke abart and I smiled down at her.

* * *

**Please Review!  
I have a one shot on the way for Torchwood. Its in the making at the moment.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok.**

**I'm really sorry guys but I have lost all my story of Moving away so this story has got to be unfinished.**

**Unless I find some way to figure out how to update more chapters, chapters that are lost, well this story is just not going to get finished,**

**I am really, really sorry.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**3**


End file.
